Fuwa
, born is the main mascot for the ''Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure'' series. She is a fluffy universe alien created by the Star Princesses as the last hope. She likes concluding her sentences with . In episode 31, after all of the 12 Star Princesses are revived, Fuwa gains the ability to transform into her Unicorn form. She reverts back to her original form after she is reborn thanks to the Cures' powers. Bio Appearance In her original form, her body and face are mainly white, with deep blue eyes with light blue accents and gold stars. Her eyebrows are pink and her rosy cheeks have a tint of yellow. On her tail is a big yellow star. Her ears are round and pink with some blue and surrounding her ears are gold rings. As a unicorn, she has a light blue triangular horn that is decorated with a golden tiara that has a fuchsia star on it. She has gained hooves and rounder ears that have pink inner parts, and her wings have become slightly bigger and pinker. Her cheek marks become pink stars. Her mane has grown wavier and longer, having a mix of pink, sky blue, and lemon yellow. There are two more eyelashes on each side of her eyes. In the Live on Stage shows, Fuwa is shown in a human form based on her old design. Personality Young and innocent like a baby despite holding a mysterious power, Fuwa is highly curious, friendly, and cheery. She is excited to befriend strangers, but this can lead the Cures and herself into trouble, such as in episode 5 when she joyfully said goodbye to Madoka which inadvertently spoiled her own identity as an alien fairy. Her ignorance can be a weakness for her, as the Notraiders takes advantage of this trait to kidnap her. In spite of her cheeriness, she will still wail if she’s startled or frightened due to her young age. In episode 23, she exhibits herself as a glutton, demonstrated by how she ate the Silverline catnip cookie from Yuni without thinking about the consequences and how her clones kept demanding more treats to satisfy their hunger. Nevertheless, she willingly apologized after realizing the chaos she created for Prunce and the Cures. In episode 33, she gains a strong willingness to find the Twinkle Imagination, even to the point of begging the Cures to help her despite them all being busy with home- or school-related activities. In episode 47, she demonstrates her courage and selflessness, as she is willing to sacrifice herself against Darknest just to protect the universe. Relationships *'Hoshina Hikaru', Hagoromo Lala, Amamiya Elena, Kaguya Madoka and Yuni - Her protectors and guardians. *'Prunce' - Her close friend. Etymology Her name comes from the Japanese onomatopoeia , which means "soft, fluffy". History Fuwa was first created by the Star Princesses who faced the invasion of the Notraiders. They then send her away with Prunce as their last hope. After arriving on Earth, she met Hikaru, who she quickly befriended after Hikaru created a constellation based on her, and even took Hikaru on a brief space tour. She slowly bonded with Hikaru who fed her a donut and taught her some new words. She was even delighted to be renamed by Hikaru. Prunce and Lala then found her with Hikaru and thought her life was being threatened until they realized that Hikaru meant no harm. Later, Fuwa was targeted by Kappard, but Hikaru, who became Cure Star for the first time, rescued her from Kappard. In most episodes, Fuwa usually helped the Cures revive the princesses one by one, by transforming into the constellations that each princess represented. Once all the princesses have been found, she is fed by Hikaru under the Pisces Princess' order, even though she was not feeling hungry. When she takes a bite, the Shiny Twinkle Pen is created and she becomes a unicorn. Nevertheless, it is revealed that she hasn’t reached her fully grown stage yet, and only the full power of every collected Twinkle Imagination can help her attain her complete grown form. Near the finale of the season, after Darknest reveals herself as the Ophiuchus Princess, Fuwa and the other twelve princesses are kidnapped as the Star Palace is destroyed and left in ruins. She, after being saved by the Cures, then sacrifices herself from Ophiuchus' black hole with all the Twinkle Imagination she has gathered, vanishing into thin air. Fortunately, after battling Ophiuchus, Fuwa is revived by the imagination of the Cures, reappearing in her original form, but with a limited memory of only knowing Hikaru. Nevertheless, the Princesses have to keep her behind, and she is entrusted in the care of Prunce at the Palace. Years later, although the Princesses first assume that she can never be a unicorn again, it turns out that when Hikaru is launched into space, she has regained her unicorn form thanks to the imagination from everybody in the universe, and reunites with Hikaru from afar like a shooting star. Abilities She has a mysterious power to release the one of the sealed Star Princesses and open a warp hole. Although still enigmatic, her existence plays an important role in which she holds the key to the princesses' resurrection. She also grants the Cures their powers when they strongly vow to protect her, or in Yuni's case, the first four Cures as well as her planet. She has a strong sense of smell, being able to recognize Yuni who was disguised as Bakenyan in episode 19. After becoming a unicorn, she can help the Cures perform Star Twinkle Imagination after Cure Star inserts the Shiny Twinkle Pen into the golden star-turned sphere she created, which makes her horn glow and give the five Cures the united power of the 12 constellations to purify the enemy. In episode 33, it is shown that she can perform warping easily. Before she does so, her horn will glow in all colors of the rainbow, and anyone who is near her or holding her at that time will be warped as well. However, most of the time she messes up and lands in the wrong place. Gallery :Main Page: Fuwa/Image Gallery Trivia *It is revealed in episode 23 that she cannot eat anything containing silverline catnip because it causes her to hiccup, which in turn allows her to multiply copies of herself that vanish after they eat. *Her favorite food is star-shaped donuts. *She is likely a tribute to another baby mascot fairy Chiffon, who debuted in Fresh Pretty Cure!, which was released 10 years prior to Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. *She prefers her current name than her birth name, as explained in episode 2. *In the first trailer for Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure: Hoshi no Uta ni Omoi wo Komete, her original form is shown. However, in later trailers, she is shown in her unicorn form. References Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure